Bonfire Night
by sdbubbles
Summary: Hanssen is dragged out of his office by Sahira...


**A/N: This just came to me while watching the fireworks display tonight. It was pretty awesome, and I think my brother ate four or five burgers, hehe. Honestly, he eats like he's a bottomless pit but he's so thin! Makes me wonder where it all goes!**

**Sarah x**

* * *

><p>Henrik Hanssen sat in his office as he heard the distant bangs of the many fireworks displays taking place across the city. He had no time for such things. He had always enjoyed them as a child but now, as an adult, he was too far into his work to take much notice. Even the sound made him remember the fireworks displays at his boarding school, and the hot soup served in mugs with masses of bread and butter.<p>

The door opened quietly, and Sahira entered. She picked up his coat and handed it to him. He looked at her questioningly. "Put it on and come with me," she ordered. He stood up and headed to the door without is coat. "Henrik, it's far too cold to go out without your coat," she sighed. "Come on, put the damn thing on and follow me." He took his coat and waited for her to lead the way.

As he followed her out, he wondered what exactly she was up to. She started speaking when they reached the lifts. "I remember you telling me years ago that you always loved fireworks, and Bonfire Night in general," she said.

"What are you up to?" he asked her suspiciously. She practically had "guilty" written across right across her forehead.

"You'll see," she replied simply. She took him by the arm gently and pulled him out into the grounds. They walked across town a little to an empty field. "And before you ask, yes, we have permission from the landowner to do this."

They walked across to the huge bonfire in the middle. Nurses, doctors, everyone was gathered here. Chantelle was drinking from a mug and Elliot was eating what appeared to be crusty bread. Hanssen looked around until he found Jac and Ollie behind a table laden with mugs and plates and bread beside a massive vat. Sahira led him over there. Jac handed him a mug and bread. "Thank you," he said. He drank from the mug. Lentil soup. "This is very good. Who made it?" he asked.

"Greg made it," answered Ollie, who nodded towards the corner of the field. Hanssen looked round and could just make out the figures of Ric, Frieda, Greg, Sacha and Eddi setting up fireworks at the far end of the field. Sahira took his hand in hers and led him back to the warmth of the massive bonfire.

"How on earth did you convince the owner of this land to allow a crowd of doctors and nurses to light a bonfire and set off fireworks on his land?" he enquired. She looked up with a smile at him.

"Chrissie and I were very...charming," Sahira replied, her innocent smile looking a little more mischievous now. Hanssen raised one eyebrow at her. "OK, so we may have sweet talked him just a little," she grinned. "It was worth it, wasn't it?"

"Yes," he admitted with a faint smile. He did love the sight of the raging bonfire, and of everyone crowded around it with mugs of soup and thick slices of bread. He glanced over to the five of them setting up the fireworks in a methodical way. "Exactly how much did you spend on fireworks?"

"Well, they cost about four hundred and fifty pounds. We decided on this huge pack of them we found online. We then went round and asked everyone to pitch in to help buy them. You should have seen the size of the box," she added with a chuckle. "Jac threw a fit when it turned up to Darwin in Greg's name. Well, until she realised what it was. We hid it in the on call room because we just knew you wouldn't be pleased."

"It looks like they've all taken a patch to light," he commented. "Is it wise to be lighting so many fireworks?" She simply smiled at his worries. Of course, he would be the one to be concerned for everyone's safety. Sahira began to wonder if she was the only person he really considered to be a friend. She watched as his features gained a hint of discomfort. She knew from experience that he did not do well in social situations, and that this was not an easy place for him to be in.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang that told her the fireworks display had started. She held on to Hanssen's arm as the bang were accompanied by red and green and blue sparks. She saw a smile cross Hanssen's face when the squeaky green ones were lit; they had been his favourites since he was a boy.

A thought crossed his mind as he watched the display: Sahira remembered he liked Bonfire Night and went to get him. What did that say about their relationship? She cared more about him than he had believed. Maybe she didn't love him like he loved her, but it seemed clear tonight that she really did care about him. That was why, as she stood beside him, he put his arm around her and pulled her closer to his body. She cared enough about him; maybe it was time she got to see how much she meant to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope it was OK!<strong>

**Please review!**

**Sarah x**


End file.
